winx_club_and_freinds_adventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
The winx club visit celtonion
in this episode the winx club visit draco's adopted parents on celtonion in their new village and plankton follows as they go to the village and draco leads the way. along the way draco tells his life on celtonion while seeing the places. chapter 1 the arrival hiccup narrator: some people when they vist their parents they come by them selfs and some people visit with all their freinds and we visit some old freinds of draco, in one of the most incredible worlds the scene starts with virgo moving in the forest at night, he then spots a lone propaleotherium wondering around, virgo then draws his arrow ready to fire, as the arrow flies a flash of light stratles the propaleotherium and it runs, virgo then see's a baby in the middle of the flash, he then picks it up and brings it back to his village, a title then appears saying "19 years later" a tyrannosaurus rex is then seen yawning to the sun rising to the east then a ship flies by as the ship flies other dinosaurs yawn in the moring light, the camera then goes in further into the ship reveling it is the winx clubs ship heading towards celtix city it then goes inside the main room of the ship. inside the ship spongebob: i can't wait to see draco's new village and meet all the people he knows and cares and understand and.... getafix: you know spongebob you sure look exited to see draco's adopted parents. lian chu: yes and i don't know if there doing this but i think they have prepared a surprise welcome back party for him or maybe they just might be surprised to see him instead. draco: yeah and i am glad that the village is gettting along very well bulk: uh why don't we contact the landing dock for you hehe. skull: yeah to save you the trouble hehehehehe draco: eh no bulk: why not, because you don't want to be scared, draco: because the airwind forces will do it. bulk: um what are they, skull: (looking out the window seeing people riding questseoatlus) oh look people are riding on pterosaurs bulk and skull: (panicing) people riding on pterosaurs ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh(they then faint) dr nefarious: someone give tweedledumb and tweedle neanthrothal an oxegen mask i'm not gonna touch them for i don't know where they have been. roxy:(looking down at the land) gee celtonion is beautiful. draco: yes i have been through its forest, ran its fields, swam some of it waters, and seen the creatures. roxy: i just can't wait to see it. draco: and you will like it. the ship then lands on landing dock in celtix city and the 10 winx club memebers comeout wearing celtic like dresses (design that in outfits.) draco is wearing a celtic man suit with a tartan on him (design this also in outfits) and the others are wearing celtic clothing as well(design theirs also in outfits) camera then turns to see a celtic version of magix city with tall celtic like buildings and pterosaurs flying over and landing in the roofs, camera then turns back to others looking at scenerary tecna: so this is celtix city its looks like a celtic version of magix city draco: yes it does dosn't it obelix: so how high are we. roxy: i think were brachiosaurus back height obelix: how you know that. roxy and draco point down to the gorund and they see some of the dinosaurs being small and then see a brachiosaurus walking by with its back to their height. devon: i have never seen such a place like this, i must get the name of the decorater asterix: how do we get down i don't see any stairs. draco: i belive the stairs to the ground are over their. draco points to a stair door with celtic runes and dino footprints on them saying the same words kowalski: i can't read it looks like it just says gibberish draco: thats because your unfamiliar to celtinoin and saurian language tecna: yeah and draco knows both back and forth. cornwall: i guess that explains alot. devon: yes like on how he reads letters from here, just like a poet writes poems. cornwall:(honking nose) except his are all english the others go to the door while plankton follows far behind plankton: hehehehehehe this is the best plan yet i will soon find out where their going and find out what they have at the destination,haahahhahaahhaahhaha (loking at a video comlink on his watch) why aren't you laugh? karen on hologram: i've heard this joke before. camera then goes back to others who have finally reached the floor obelix: those steps were a bit steep draco: they were made for dinosaurs to go up and down the stairs easily asterix: yeah i can tell they have a hard time on normal stairs. gallimimus (in saurian language): ke fre de fre dew sew draco (in saurian): gy he re private: ok that is gibberish draco: no that was saurian for good morning but he said it as good rising sun. stella: yeah he told us some sentiant dinosaurs and people speak in that language and say common sayings in a differnt way. celtic post sentray: ne ke le koko her tre fe dy le to ko jeje leke. ( translation: the 30 of seven(7:30), several cheer clouds in the air ( it will be a sunny day),all clear in my terf. squidward: how did i not know that. scowler: ah home at last, say since were not in a hurry i think we should look around. draco: exactly as we were thinking. devon: but where are we supposed to start this place big and also very wide. cornwall:(grabbing his mouth) and yet i don't now much air is in your mouth. draco: true, but i'm sure we should see the more famous places first and when were ready we will go to the village. cornwall: but why did we have to bring the horses and the dragons draco: because. they travel through the town and see many things like statues of man riding dinosaurs, they then reach a large market place with many stands and items on display. market seller: ceratop horn powder, perfect for illness and injuries. other market seller with fruits: raptor nuts, raptor nuts and teetgs, raptor nuts and hertysio. other market seller with gems: come and see the magestic egg gems made to look like an egg. other market seller with fish: fresh xinphactinus we catch them you buy them. kronk: you know i don't know why they sell these and why its famous in the magic dimension. layla: well for starters my homeworld usally get ammonites from here. daffy duck: really. flora: yeah and they also have herbs here that they give to linphea. bugs bunny: i guess that explains alot of stuff. lian chu: so how come it sometimes get a bad rap. stella: well some people don't like its fame in the magic dimension thats why. as they travel through the sun starts to set. draco: its getting dark we better find an inn to go in for the night bloom: good idea. they then enter a inn called the red allosaurs inn. asterix: um why does this drink look like apple juice? draco:becasue celts don't drink beer but instead apple juice although too much of celt apple juice does make you drunk. celt: bingo, bingo, haahahha, oh i'm a jolly good fellow, oh i'm a jolly good fellow. draco: like that. zephyer: i guess he drank to much good drink celt with blue battle mark on left eye: he's always like that you moron. bulk: so,i guess they don't even have good songs eh? they then go up to their rooms, and sleep, through out the night nocturnal creatures keep daffy duck awake until he can;t take it any more, he grabs ear muffs and falls alseep. chapter 2: the journey begins the next morning bloom:(yawn) boy what a night. daffy duck: yeah, now to see the day(he then opens the window, then he is blown away by what a day in celtix city, being sung, and he closes the window) unbelivable isn't it. musa: is it me or do they always sing that song every morning. draco: maybe, and i guess that explains why i don;t come here often. stella: yeah, that explains it. squdiward: well i'm sure the people in here are not.....(he then opens the door and the same song is heard again, and he closes it after his face was blown). draco:i guess we wait. fench narrator: one song later they are then seen getting ready to go. chapter 3: the river of crocs chapter 4:the first nap and alphadon curiosity the group then stop at a clearing in the forest. draco: well rest here for the night. they then form a camp. gloin:(having trouble making a fire) darn flints. draco: wait wait(the moon then appears from the clouds, and every plant around them glow bright, and miguel,tulio and draco seem to glow too.) jiboba: how are you doing that. daphne: he told me, celts use a paint on them, and it glows under the moons light even if its washed off. jibolba: oh guess that explains the light around. flora: yeah, the planets here glow too. roxy: and you guys thought deep sea fish, only used biolumenisents. after some food they sleep, and as they sleep, several night time dinosaurs come and pick off any bugs they find on them, a few hours later seven alphadons are seen hoping from tree to tree, while singing heigh ho. alphadoc:(still singing until) look,(they then bump into each other) over their, some riots uh some giants. they then sneak up a little closer, and see what alphadoc saw. all seven: jumping possums. camera then shows it was the winx they saw. chapter 5: the thick forest of giants chapter 6: the migration of herds valley chapter 7: the story of draco and the volcano chapter 8: the story of draco and the predators the group then arrive at a large cave just south of the volcano. scar: thats weird, i sense my kind in their. draco: well i don't think they were from domino, the predators in their were rouges, predators who like the thrill of the hunt. stoick: so what happned at that time. draco: well what happned, i just completed my ship, and ratchet and clank came for they came by a mysterious message. daphne: which was given by me. draco: (in flashback) precisly, and we then got a message of a village under attack, as went the heat was make us sweat a little for at that time it was hot then usallal, when we arrived we mamged to have them head to their cave, but when we arrived, they were all killed and slaughtered but the leader was still alive i chased him to the roof, but then fell when a predator came down and was camaflagued, i didn't know it at the time but he saw with his heat vision, the dragons flame pumping into my body, since i was sixteen. young draco: is there someone there clank: i don't see anything but i do see a faint line there. draco: after that, ratchet, clank and i went to the river to wash off, it was the dry season at the time but i did not know what was going on because after my sixteenth birthday, i have been seeing things, such as when i was done washing my face i saw some ladies face in the water and virgo thinks he should check the creatures out before he goes for one more adventure, so we left to check on the first attack, but some officers were their so we decided to get more info from a shaman. off screen voice: enter oh seekers of knowledge(some sand bags hit them on the head) THATS YOU CELT HEAD,CAT HEAD, AND CLANK HEAD.(they then sit with the shaman) draco:he claims the the face i saw was a sign of things to come, and forsaw and two woman of my past, will be their and a creature of a masked face, and a another girl of the sun, after that we left and he was killed by the predator, when we got back we were brought by the group and tooken to their leader tergen,and he said that the creatures were extraterrestrials that use infrared. tergon: imagine all the tech in our hands, it will revolate all of us,and we have a go of where it goes everday it usally comes to a pub in the jungle. on the way heroke and his stegosaur was attacked by it but were spared,when we got thier we some an octopus try to impress everybody but failed. bar maiden: what be the pleasure mates. young draco: um maybe i'll have a....(has a hand to his mouth.) tergon: two points for me and ship mates. young draco:(muffling) shipmates? tergon: oh by the way, we got from the port, were looking for some strange creature, like i like to call... a predator young draco:(draco:(o.s)they all gasp at the name.) what i got something on my face? bar maiden: i..uh never heard of them. young draco then see's daphne's face again in the fire. young draco:(to himself) okay, that was weirdest thing i've ever seen. draco: of course after the song, the whole bar went into a battle, and tergon was captured by the predator in the riot. tergon: HELP ME, HELP ME.(he is then killed and has his spine ripped out.) the predator then runs. young draco: after him. they chase him through the forest, and ratchet hits him with his wrench. young draco (in video): now to see whats under the mask(he takes off the mask and see's the predators face.) you are one ugly looking.....(he is then grabbed by the throat) preadtor: (in video) the dragons flame. continued from video they fight towards the cliffs young draco: what do you want from me. predator: the flame shall be mine. draco;(i then threw him over but he grabbed my foot and ratchet,clank,pod, and glider fell down with me and we all landed in thier ship. young draco: where are we? ratchet: i don't know. clank: it appears were in some space ship ratchet: oh lets look in it, you know to find it draco;(as we went in more we saw the ship was massive and when we got to one spot, we saw trophys of past victims and the skull of a xenomorph even though i never heared of them before.) draco:(just then several other predators appeared seeing i have killed one of their own i thought they would kill me but instead they collected his dead body, and the leader came and pointed to my heart, i did not know what he was saying but he was saying to me the flame is part of me, and as he left he gave me a flute, made from dragon bones, the ship started to take off, we managed to escape, we then returned to the village and i left,) and you all know what happned next. julian: boy do we ever, i started fighting crime with a bulldozer posed by the spirit of willain howard tuff. (a flashback then shows julien wearing sunglasses) julian: okay tuff we medosa trapped inside i think we can take him if we work together (it then shows a bulldozer with a mustace and goes back to the others) draco: i wasn't refering to that. julian: well i just said that to make my point draco:well actually what happned next was when i met the others and my sisters and brother. scar: even though you fought one, but counts. chapter 9: the plains of runners chapter 10: the valley of giants chapter 11: the old village the group comes up to a large forest village covered in vines and flowers.(requset image) skipper: wait this can't be your village its all abandoned. michalangelo: and its all covered in vines and stuff. draco: thats because this is the old village skipper and mikey. private: wait all of this is the old village you grew up in. draco: yes. they head closer to the village and look around, daphne,bloom and draco are seen inside a house. bloom: i guess this is where you slept. draco: yeah, i remember sleeping here in virgo's arms the day i arrived. daphne: i guess this place had a good freind in here. draco: yes kowalski: um draco, are their or is there a reason your tribe left. draco: yes, the first one is the animals. private: you mean you hunt for meat. roxy: he told that already but they do it normally you know like animal hunting. private: oh, so why is that. draco: well while i was in my third year at alfea, the herds have been leaving the place. stoick: so i guess they ran out of meat. draco: yes and the fish statred to dissapear. rico: (opera) fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiish. tigress: really? draco: and my old cheif died. skipper: let me guess by a diesese, that had boils on his face and that he could not be cured for it was incureable. draco: uh no. skipper: oh. draco: actullay when i came to say goodbye to them, he was dying from old age, but before he died he came up to me very close and said, "go and fullfill your destiny", after he died they all left, and of course after word gredew who is an old man who was younger then him started scowlding on me after i left, just because virgo took me in, and brom trained me, and as he did(flashback) he did not notice he was too close to the edge and fell down and he died from a rock hit, and his iguanodon was injured, oh he's fine, he's fine, but he did not like me for he saw me as an outcast. dooney: i can imagine that. they then walk to a grave in a clearing next to a river and flora puts some flowers on it draco: find some peace. mr krabs: ﻿all right all that i can agree on with this but(at this moment a didelphodon appears from a bush) what is the number one reason why they left this area(the didelphodon then bites him on the leg)OW, OOH! OW! MY chirps FOOT! WHAT chirps GENIUS PUTS A chirps ROCK IN A chirps PATH?! CAN'T YOU SEE I GOT A horn no. 1 FOOT HERE?! OH! bark!. continues saying a bunch of swears, bleeped out by seagulls, foghorns, ship bells, etc.)a whole lotta [old-style foghorn and with a side of chirp, a heapin' helpin' of bell and a boatload of horn no. 4 CAN'T YOU GET IT OFF OF ME(pig grunt)FELLOWS.(tuffnutt then yanks it off his leg)YEOW THAT(car honk) HURTS. hiccup: are you done now? mr krabs: yes.﻿ tuffnutt:(holding the didelphodon in his hands where is its struggling to escape) woah this guys not nice. draco: careful its not safe and dangerous. tuffnutt: this little guy ha its like the size of my(didelphodon then lunges at him on the face) ow oh get it off(draco then tosses a bone.) oh i'm hurt i'm so very much hurt. gobber: nasty, say what was that anyway? draco: didelphodon, the number one reason they left. stella: these tiny mammals made them leave? draco: yep because they kept raiding the granary.(he then leads to what looks like the grannary) bugs bunny: heh what do you know some rat devils kowalski: yeah and i found this didelphodon hole at it. private: i think its where they got in and out. draco: exactly so they were running out of food by them. dr nefariuos: geesh talking about a rat problem. bugs bunny: especcilay since they look like marsupials plankton: hehehehe, so they have a rat problem eh well when i control them i will win hahahahahaahha(he is then swallowed) nuts, but no matter in 1 or more hours i will be out of here hahahahahahhah, and i will need to soak AGAIN more didelphodon the appear. bloom: i think we should get of here. hiccup: agreed they run to their horses and gallop away. chapter 12: the new village and first night chapter 13: the looking around the sun rises over the village, an ankylosaur gets up, meanwhile the winx and tribe man are seen sleeping still, with bugs in a peaceful sleep, when suddenly the ankylosaur before makes a aladar like sound and wakes up bugs with a jump. bugs bunny:(angry and annoyed)why i'll murder that lizard(he then runs and hits on the back and thinks that had him stop) thats that now for some good breakfast. stella:(yawn) boy last night was rather nice, depsite the ornithelestes shrieking. iago: yeah, but i hope these guys don't sing "what a day in celtix city". draco: oh they won't. musa: then what song do they sing? the other celts the wake up and start to sing this song. Thank you, Lord, for a new day dawning Over our mountains and valleys of green Thank you, Lord, for a new day dawning And shining Your light from above Thank you, Lord, for a new day dawning Over our mountains and valleys of green Thank you, Lord, for a new day dawning And shining Your light from above All over this land that we love This is our land; this is where we belong Here between mountain and sea Here is our future and here is our past And here, we are destined to be This is our land; this is where we belong These are our fields and our farms God gave us protection and gave us the right And gave us the strength in our arms Thank you, Lord, for a new day dawning Over our mountains and valleys of green Thank you, Lord, for a new day dawning And shining Your light from above All over this land that we love This is our land; this is where we will stay And fight for the right to be here This is the land where our fathers have spilled Their blood and their sweat and their tears This is our land; this is where we belong And where we intend to remain We'll drive the invader back over the sea Again and again and again and again and again and again Thank you, Lord, for a new day dawning Over our mountains and valleys of green Thank you, Lord, for a new day dawning And shining Your light from above All over this land that we love Thank you, Lord, for a new day dawning Over our mountains and valleys of green Thank you, Lord, for a new day dawning And shining Your light from above Thank you, Lord, for a new day dawning Over our mountains and valleys of green Thank you, Lord, for a new day dawning And shining Your light from above All over this land that we love All over this land that we love musa: oh, i guess they sing a different song. fewcre: i'm making breakfast, who wants hashbrowns and chicken eggs. they then have breakfast. chapter 14: fair wells and may see each other again soon. Category:Spinoffseries Category:Prehistoric episodes Category:Celtonion episode Category:Moviesodes